


Serendipity

by mdelpin, Oryu404



Series: Fairy Tail Dads AU [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, Fairy Tail Rare Pairs Week 2020, Fathers Day, Fear, Female Skiadrum, Fluff and Angst, Hope, Human Weisslogia/ Skiadrum, Love, Magnolia Dad's Club, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Rare Pairings, Surprises, ftdadsau, ftguildevents, prompt: longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/pseuds/mdelpin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oryu404/pseuds/Oryu404
Summary: After almost losing Skiadrum to a miscarriage months earlier, Weisslogia had accepted the fact that they wouldn't be able to have what they'd wanted for so long: a child of their own.
Relationships: Skiadrum/Weisslogia (Fairy Tail)
Series: Fairy Tail Dads AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555675
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fairy Tail Dads AU, Fairy Tail Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Want to talk with us about Fairy Tail, other animes, writing, or our stories? Click on the link to join our discord [The Unholy Trinity](https://discord.gg/HTnthVNZ3V)!

_ July 18, 1993 _

“Just one more push should do it,” Weisslogia encouraged the woman who lay on the birthing table, her feet encased in stirrups that kept her legs spread. He smiled kindly at her, and although his eyes didn’t reflect the joy they usually would, he tried his best to keep himself in the moment. 

The woman had been in labor for over ten hours, and he’d guided her through most of it. Weiss watched as her husband stood next to her, looking worried but also excited, holding her hand and offering encouragement as she did her best to work herself through the pain.

And Weiss felt the sadness overwhelm him once again.

He couldn’t help but feel that this should be him and Skiadrum, a million times over. God knows they’d both longed for it enough. They’d been trying to conceive for years, undergone many failed cycles of IVF treatments until finally, it had happened. That faint second line on the pregnancy test had been everything they almost didn’t dare to hope for anymore, a dream they’d shared together for so long. 

They had never been so happy. It was like a dam had burst inside of them. They’d spent long hours looking at baby items, discussing the merits of every product. They had already picked out a crib and were excitedly waiting to find out their baby's gender so they could paint the nursery and start buying clothes, when it had all come crashing down. 

Their dream shattered just 12 weeks in. 

The only good thing to come out of it was that they had both been at work when it happened, and Skiadrum had been able to get help right away, going from maternity nurse to patient in the blink of an eye. Weiss would forever be thankful to Grandine for catching what was happening as soon as she did.

Given hospital ethics, he had not been allowed to treat her, so for the first time in his life, Weiss had sat on the other side of the maternity ward doors, waiting anxiously. All he could think about was how much blood there had been, and his medical knowledge wasn’t enough to shield him from the terror at the uncertainty that history could repeat itself, and he’d end up losing both his wife and his child. 

His mother had suffered complications, and both she and the little sister Weiss had been looking forward to meeting had died before his young eyes. His father never recovered from the loss, leaving Weisslogia mostly to his own devices while he drank himself to an early grave, blaming their deaths on an uncaring health care system to anyone who would listen.

That experience had shaped Weisslogia into the man he was. Even as a young boy he’d wanted to keep that tragedy from happening to anyone else, so he’d studied hard to become an obstetrician. Once he’d accomplished that goal, he’d set about creating a clinic where everyone was treated equally, regardless of money or status. 

The way it was in Fiore, where he’d attended medical school.

He’d achieved both of those goals, yet none of his knowledge and experience had prevented his wife from almost bleeding out, and it was then Weiss had decided enough was enough. As much as it pained him to think they would never have a child of their own, he couldn’t stand watching his wife suffer both physically and mentally.

And she had. At every attempt, Weisslogia had seen the spark of hope in her eyes, could almost hear her thinking this is it, it has to be. But that light died a little more every time the results came back negative, fading completely when they were told they’d lost the baby. 

She’d wanted to continue trying, and Weiss knew that part of it stemmed from her fear that it was her fault that they couldn’t seem to get pregnant. Not that Weiss had ever thought that. It was just bad luck, he’d seen it happen to patients over the years, he’d just never expected it to happen to them.

They’d had a long and difficult conversation about it. It had taken Weiss breaking down and telling her he couldn’t bear to lose her on the off chance they could have a baby, like had happened to his mother, to get her to listen to him. 

Skiadrum had finally backed down at his tears. They’d held each other and cried once they decided to stop the treatments. They still had each other, and that was what mattered the most.

Once they’d worked through their grief and anger about how unfair life could be, they could start looking into adoption. There were many children out there in need of a loving home, and Weiss and Skia had a lot of love left to give.

Still, that wasn’t exactly the same dream as the one they’d envisioned for so long, and as an OB/GYN, Weiss was confronted with that fact daily. He’d meet all the happy parents-to-be for their scheduled checkups, see the excitement on their faces as they found out their babies’ genders, and witness those precious first moments when they’d first hold their child. Together as a family at last, after nine long months of waiting.

That very scene was unfolding now, as his patient gave that last push that delivered her child. Weiss assisted the proud, awestruck father in cutting the umbilical cord. After massaging the baby to evoke that first cry, he handed the newborn over to the assisting nurse so that he could tend to the mother.

Knowing that he’d never be the one to hear his own child’s first cry, or wipe his wife’s hair from her sweaty face and tell her she’d done a fantastic job was still painful to think about. Delivering a healthy baby had always been the most rewarding aspect of his job, but even though six months had passed since the miscarriage, that empty feeling remained with him. 

“Congratulations, it’s a beautiful, healthy girl,” Weiss smiled weakly as the nurse handed the baby over to her parents. 

“Thanks, doc,” the father beamed back, utterly awestruck as he finally got to hold his daughter, shirt unbuttoned, so they were skin on skin, “This has got to be the best Father’s Day gift I’ll ever get.”

“You’re welcome,” Weiss replied with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, “Make sure Aceto gets some rest, I don’t really have any concerns at the moment, but I’ll be in to check on her later.”

He moved over to the bed, squeezing his patient’s arm briefly, “You did great!”

Weisslogia didn’t wait for an answer, knowing that Aceto was much more interested in her baby than anything he had to say.

Father’s Day...was that today? Weiss had no idea until the man had pointed it out. 

His father had died a long time ago, and Skiadrum had never met her birth parents, so the day hadn’t meant anything for years. That had started to change once they had actively tried to get pregnant. Back when he was filled with visions of a little boy or girl who would look at him with awe and call him Daddy, and stare at him expectantly as he’d unwrap the present they’d made at school.

When they adopted, he could go back to that, but for now, it was best if he put those dreams away. 

Skiadrum was off today, and he would be done in a few hours, barring any unscheduled births. He’d go home, cook her a nice dinner, maybe open a bottle of wine and go for a walk on the beach. She’d been looking a bit haggard lately, she could probably use a relaxing evening like that as well.

The thought of spending some quality time with his wife put a smile on his face and kept him going for the rest of his shift.

0-0

Weisslogia closed the front door behind him and walked into his study, putting his workbag on his desk and going in search of his wife.

To his surprise, he found her in the kitchen already cooking dinner. Her jet black hair was up in a ponytail, and a black apron decorated with white flowers and bumblebees covered the sundress she was wearing. He quickly moved behind her, nibbling on her neck, causing her to giggle and swat him away with a spatula.

“I’m cooking,” Skia scolded, “Did you just get home? I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Mhmm, I missed you today,” Weiss pouted, puppy eyes already fixed on her.

“Fine, one kiss, but that’s all you get, for now. I don’t want these salmon steaks to burn.” She turned around and leaned into his open arms, giving him one kiss just like she’d promised, and resuming her cooking. “I missed you too. How was your day?” 

“It was alright,” he commented absently, the revelation that it was Father’s Day still on his mind. Skia paused and watched him over her shoulder, as if she knew, and not wanting her to catch his sullen mood, he quickly smiled and added, “but coming home to you made it so much better already.”

“Oh, you’re so cheesy,” Skia rolled her eyes but smiled back anyway. 

“Mhmm, those look really good,” Weiss praised, “I’ll grab some wine from the fridge.” He gave her one last hug from behind, clasping both hands on her belly and squeezing gently, smiling when she brought one of her hands up to cover his.

Feeling more at peace now that he was with Skia, he kissed the back of her head and made his way over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of Chardonnay he thought would pair well with the fish.

He rummaged through the kitchen drawers in search of their bottle opener and decided to go ahead and set the table while he was at it. He got the plates and cutlery together, and on a whim, decided it was too nice of a day to eat inside. Opening the sliding door that let out to their deck with his elbow, he set the patio table for dinner.

Weiss turned on their bug zapper and returned inside to grab the items he hadn’t been able to carry on his first trip, the Chardonnay, and two goblets. He stuffed the opener in his pocket and went back outside.

It was then he noticed something he’d missed before. On the side table, next to the bench swing, was the book he’d been reading at breakfast that morning, an envelope sticking out from between its pages. 

He was positive that it hadn’t been there earlier, but he wasn’t about to complain. Using the opener to pull the cork out of the bottle, he poured himself a glass and sat on the bench, eager to continue his book until Skia announced dinner was ready.

At first, he thought nothing of the envelope, figuring Skia had just grabbed some junk mail and used it to mark his place, but the second he removed it to continue reading, he saw his name written on it in his wife’s handwriting.

He peered at it with new interest, Skia would sometimes leave him little gifts hidden in plain sight. Tickets to a book reading from a favorite author, or gift certificates to a nearby tobacco shop, even though she hated the smell of his pipe. He was curious about what this could be, touched that she had intuited his feelings about today. His chest warmed at the thought.

Weiss drank his wine, trying to decide whether to wait for her to arrive before opening it. He poured himself another glass, he was off tomorrow and wasn’t on call that evening, so for once he could indulge. 

Deciding to go ahead and open it, he pulled out a Father’s Day card. He stared at it in confusion, already feeling the familiar pain rising to the surface.

“Oh! You weren’t, uhm, you weren’t supposed to see that yet,” Skia entered the deck carrying a serving plate balanced atop a salad bowl, her expression clearly flustered.

Weisslogia put down the card and hurried to help her before she could drop their dinner onto the deck.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Skia’s eyes were glued to the card, her brows furrowed. But there was something else. Did she look nervous?

“I don’t understand,” Weisslogia puzzled, once the food was safely on the table, “Why would you get me something like that?”

“I was going to wait until after dinner,” Skia explained, her fingers playing with the hem of her sundress. “But the cat is kind of out of the bag now.”

“Go ahead, open it,” she urged him.

Weiss could almost touch her growing excitement, and despite his initial unease, he walked over to the swing and picked up the card. He couldn’t help but notice that Skia was acting very strangely. 

He opened up the card, and something slipped out, landing face down onto the deck. When he picked it up, he could tell from the glossy texture of the paper that it was a photograph, and when he turned it around to look at it, he almost dropped it again. 

It was a picture, one much like thousands he’d seen throughout his career, yet it was also unique. He gaped at it, convinced his brain was playing tricks on him or the wine had him seeing things, but even after he blinked his eyes, the ultrasound image was still there, listing Skia’s name and today’s date in the information text at the top. Text that also estimated the pregnancy at nine weeks.

Weiss looked at the card he was still holding in his other hand and tried to stop it from shaking so he could read what was written inside.   
  


_ Happy Father’s Day, I can’t wait to meet you!  _

“We’re pregnant?” Weiss asked dumbly, and he couldn’t even fault Skia for laughing at him. He was an obstetrician for God’s sake, but at the moment, all his training felt very far away, pushed back by his overwhelming joy.

Quickly thinking back, he realized that if Skia was nine weeks pregnant, then that meant it had happened during their vacation. The very one they had taken to accept their situation and just enjoy being together again. And that’s when it hit him. Just how dumb was he? How many times had he suggested the same to his own patients? 

Except, he reminded himself, their situation was different. They hadn’t just taken that vacation because they’d had trouble conceiving. They’d taken it because neither one of them had truly recovered from the scare of almost losing each other. 

“Yeah,” Skia replied shyly, “I’ve wanted to tell you so many times but-”

She didn’t have to finish the thought, he knew what she meant. He’d been treating her as if she was fragile ever since the miscarriage. Even now, the fear of losing her muted some of the joy he felt. But one look at Skia, at the triumph he could sense underneath the uncharacteristic shyness, and he knew he couldn’t take that away from her. From them. 

Today was a day for rejoicing. Against all the odds, they had been granted another chance to start a family. As he reached for his wife with an impossibly wide grin, she rushed into his arms, and he spun them around gently.

“You’re happy?” Skia asked, her head buried in his shoulder.

“I’m more than just happy,” he chuckled, kissing her head softly. 

“Come here,” he urged, wanting to kiss her lips, to cement this moment forever in his mind, with Skia’s taste and warmth all around him. He could feel the wetness of her tears on his cheeks as they mingled with his, and he smiled, trying his hardest to forget a similar moment so many months ago. 

He knew his concerns were valid, given what had happened, but he set them aside. He’d have plenty of time to worry in the coming months. They might never have a moment like this again, and he refused to ruin it by thinking about the past.

The longing that he’d worked so hard to silence returned full force, and he couldn’t help but let himself get carried away. Grabbing Skia by the hand, he led her to the bench swing, sitting down and pulling her onto his lap so he could wrap his arms around her and caress her belly. It was still nice and flat now, but soon it would swell. He imagined how beautiful it would look on her, how those first flutters of kicks would feel against his hands and so many other things he’d thought weren’t in the cards for them. 

He whispered sweet nothings into her ear, loving the sound of her giggles at his words, of her voice when she playfully squealed at him to stop.

“I love you,” Skia murmured, nuzzling her head on his neck.

“I love you,” Weiss replied, catching her lips in his, and even though he knew better than to get ahead of himself, his words were meant for two.

They sat on that bench for hours, all thoughts of dinner forgotten. Each content to hold on to the other and share in this one perfect moment. 


End file.
